


New Year

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: The core four celebrate their first New Year's together.





	

“Will there be party horns?”

“Probably.”

“What about streamers?”

“I guess so.”

“Fireworks?!”

Ralph smiled to himself at Vanellope’s anticipation. They’d barely gotten through the excitement of their first Christmas together, and now a new year full of new adventures was on their doorstep. 

“I’m positive there will be fireworks.”

Vanellope’s face broke out into a huge grin as she pumped a fist in the air. “Woohoo!” She paused, throwing her arms out. “I always wanted to see fireworks! Are they loud? Do they rain down on you?”

“You’ll have to wait and see, kid.”

* * *

 

Tamora stepped back, placing hands on her hips, to admire her handiwork. 

“All set, honeybadger?”

“We’re gonna light up this pixelated sky so bright, every game will think the apocalypse is happening.”

Felix glanced up at her in concern. “Sounds dangerous, but I know you know what you’re doing.”

Tamora smiled down at her husband, fingers affectionately trailing along the back of his head. “Explosives are my specialty,” she quipped.

“Hey guys,” they heard Ralph greet. 

“Are these the fireworks?!” Vanellope zipped to the strategically-placed canisters, peeking inside one. 

“Stand down, cadet,” Tamora grasped the girl’s ponytail, gently tugging her back. “Don’t ever stare down a barrel.”

Vanellope saluted. “Gotcha, Sarge.” She stood on tip-toe in another attempt to see the artillery. “So, how are we setting off these big boys? Do we drop fire in them?”

“Unless you want to explode with it.” Tamora whipped out a device bearing a single switch. “They’re remote control activated. One flip of the switch and the whole thing lights up like a synchronized Roman candle factory.”

“Cool,” Vanellope’s eyes glittered, mesmerized by the prospect of setting off such a thing. “Can I flip the switch? Can I? Can I?”

“We’ll see, Cadet.”

“Guess I’ll go get the picnic area ready,” Felix said, walking toward the stairwell, “Anyone wanna join me?”

“Me!” Vanellope dashed passed Felix, nabbing his hand and yanking him along behind her.

Ralph couldn’t contain a chuckle any longer. “I don’t think I’ve seen the kid this excited since she learned how to drive.”

“I’m a bit fired up myself for this celebration,” Tamora deadpanned, “We’re gonna bust in this new year with guns blazing like a raid on a cy-bug nest.”

* * *

On a nice little patch of grass in the park behind the Niceland building, two blankets were laid on the ground. Sandwiches were eaten, lemonade was poured, and scrumptious petit fours were gobbled up. Vanellope skipped around, blowing her party horns, as they waited for midnight.

“Is it midnight yet?”

“No,” Ralph sighed, replying to her for the hundredth time. “I’ll let you know, so stop asking.”

On the blanket close by, Tamora sat with Felix in-between her legs with his back against her front. Tamora gave him a little hug, murmuring in his ear, “We need to come out here more often.”

“It is rather peaceful out here.”

“I was thinking for other reasons that weren’t so peaceful,” she hinted, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Oh!” Felix smiled eagerly.

“Five minutes till,” Ralph announced.

Vanellope run to Tamora, holding out her hand expectantly. “Can I, Sarge?”

“Since I’ll be busy with other things, go ahead.” Tamora gave the girl the remote. “Don’t get trigger happy!”

Vanellope blew a raspberry as she hopped up on Ralph’s shoulder. “I won’t.”

Those last few minutes were the hardest to wait as Vanellope’s hand hovered over the switch, not wanting to miss the exact moment the New Year rang in.

“Here we go, kid,” Ralph finally said, patting her leg.

“10, 9, 8-“ they all began to count, “3-2-1-“

As Vanellope flipped the switch, it sounded like the entire arcade was exploding as other games celebrated along with _Fix-It Felix Jr._ Fireworks of every color lit up the dark sky above them, sparks showering down into the pond close by.

Tamora spun Felix around, hauling him into a scorching kiss that slowly fizzled as they broke apart, but still held onto each other.

“Happy New Year, Tammy.”

“Happy New Year, Fix-It.”

Ralph looked at Vanellope, the fireworks dancing in her wide eyes. He never would have imagined a year ago that this moment would be happening, or never would have guessed that this was what he needed all along.

“Happy New Year, kid.”

Vanellope shifted her gaze from the dazzling light show above them to smile at Ralph, giving him a hug. “Happy New Year, Ralphie.”


End file.
